Hard Choices Made by the Strong Willed
by Brandal
Summary: What will Oliver do when Slade takes Felicity and flaunts it in his face? What happens when Slade tells Oliver what he intends to do?
1. Chapter 1

This is a fictional story on Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. I do not own the characters and never will. This is also my first ever fan fiction of these two and ever. I also do not have a beta, so feedback would be awesome.

* * *

Felicity was worn out. Between her job at Queen Consolidated and her night time hacking for the Arrow, she was also training outside the lair because she didn't want anyone to know that she was sick of just being command central. Complete exhaustion was coming over her and she didn't know if she should just stay awake or sleep for days. Her house sat in a residential area off the other side of the glades. She was glad because the earthquake machine did not do damage in her area. She was about a thirty minute ride from Queen Consolidated and about twenty minutes from the foundry.

She was on her way home from her kick boxing class when she felt more than she saw that she was being followed. She pulled her little car in front of her house and quickly got her stuff so she could get inside. She didn't want to panic and being exhausted didn't stop her heart from beating harder and adrenaline to kick in. She raced up the sidewalk to her porch and put the key in when she heard someone behind her. She spun quickly and saw that it was Slade Wilson.

"Miss Smoak, I do not believe we have had the pleasure of an introduction."

"No we have not. Even though an introduction at this point would be less than likely since I know who you are and you know who I am… I mean I don't know who you are …I mean I heard of you…"

"Miss Smoak, do you know why I have come to pay you a visit?"

"Since my brain works really well I have come up with a few things…not that you know I am right about them, even though I am right about a lot, I am a genius, but that doesn't mean I know why you are here."

"I made a promise to Oliver.. and I am here to keep my promise."

"What promise exactly?"

"Let's just say that Mr. Queen will have an idea when he doesn't hear from you for a while."

"Mr. Slade, why would you take me other than I am the easy one, I didn't mean easy as in easy, but easy ya know? What I mean to say is that access to me is quite easily acquired but I am just an IT girl and personal assistant to Mr. Queen. I am nothing to him?" Felicity said these words like they were fact and that nothing would ever be between her and Oliver even though some days she thought that there was more.

"Miss Smoak, I know all about Mr. Queen's activities and who he cares about the most. I could take Laurel or Sara but it seems to me that he can't leave you out of that either. You mean more to him than you think. I can see it in the way he is around you and the way he looks at you."

Felicity was beyond exhausted now and not understanding what he was saying. Oliver didn't feel anything for her. She was good with his computers and helped him out with both his lives. "I don't understand Mr. Slade. Oliver feels nothing for me and if you think he does then you are way off your mark."

"Miss Smoak, do you mind if I call you Felicity, he does care very much for you and for me to hurt him I am going to have to hurt you. So if you wouldn't mind coming with me we can get this show on the road. As much as I love chatting this is wasting my time."

Felicity knew that if she were to fight, it wouldn't matter if she tried because he had the mirakuru. She dropped her head and said, "Let's go, but if you think he is going to care then we are going to be at this a while."

"Felicity please come with me."

Felicity followed Slade to his car, while thinking to send a quick text to Oliver to let him know what was going on. She didn't get the chance as she moved her finger across her phone to light up the screen Slade caught her and took her phone and her bag. "You won't be needing these."

Oliver couldn't sleep. He was pacing the floor of the foundry because he knew Slade was going to make a move soon. He had eyes on Sara constantly since they were together and Digg was watching Laurel. Roy had Thea and at that moment he thought he had all his bases covered. Digg was actually watching over Felicity too now that he thought about it. Maybe he should make a call to Detective Lance to cover Laurel, that way Digg only had to worry about himself and Felicity. His blonde IT girl that though she wouldn't have enough merit for Slade to take. Suck an understatement. He was careful around Felicity because if Slade knew that he cared more for his IT girl then she would be in more trouble.

He called Digg. "Hey who do you have eyes on right now?"

"Laurel just entered her apartment, I was going to swing by Felicity's house to see that she was there and make sure everything was alright."

"Ok, I am going to give detective Lance a call to keep eyes on Laurel that way you only have to worry about Felicity."

"Sounds good to me cuz I can't keep eyes on both of them. I will swing by Felicity's and then call it a night."

"Sounds good." Oliver hung up and still couldn't get to sleep. He went over to his Salmon Ladder and started doing that to expand some energy. Maybe if he did this then he would fall asleep. He had been at it for about thirty minutes when Digg's call came in.

"What's going on?"

"Felicity is not at home. Her car is here but she is not at home."

"That is not possible, she left early tonight to go to sleep, and she was exhausted."

"I know that Oliver, and when I went inside there was nothing. She wasn't sleeping in her bed it didn't look like it was even slept in."

Just then the computers in the foundry started beeping. "Digg get back here." Oliver hung up and watched the monitors. The beeping finally stopped and Slade's face came into view. "Hello Oliver, how are you doing tonight?"

"Where is she?"

"What no hello? Just right to business? Fine, Yes, I have Miss Smoak here. That is how I got into your systems. She was a little reluctant because she didn't want to cause you harm. Which was a change because she came with me without putting up a fight even though she could have. It wasn't until we got here that she started getting a spine."

"What have you done to her? What do you want?"

"Well Felicity was very determined to keep quiet until I threatened the life of someone else, then she was all for cooperating. Unfortunately, she did resist at first. " Slade moved out of the way to push Felicity forward in front of him. Oliver locked his jaw at what he was seeing. Felicity was barely sitting up with a gash and purpling on her cheek, there was blood running from another cut near her hairline, her arm hung limply at her side and her breathing was labored. Oliver was furious with Slade and with Felicity. He also had pride welling in her chest because she put up with this.

"What do you want?"

"I told you, I came to fulfill a promise that I made you. I am going to keep Felicity with me for a while until I can give you the same choice you were given when you had Shado. I wonder who the other contestant will be." Hmmm? What choice would cause you more pain? You will hear from me soon. Just remember kid, everyone can be gotten to." He could see Felicity in the back ground and he saw her shake her head. The look in her eye saying that she knew that no matter what happened, she was the one that was going to die in this scenario. He was pissed because he was not going to lose anyone and she had already made up her mind that she would be the one that lost her life. His stupid, beautiful, selfless IT girl was surrendering her own life because she didn't want him to make a choice.

The screens went blank and that is when he heard Digg behind him. "We will get her back Oliver. We will get her back."

"I don't know Digg. Who could he take now? We have eyes on everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver knew that he could not watch everyone even with extra help. He was starting to stress out about Slade having Felicity. It had only been twelve hours. Oliver could only imagine what could happen in that amount of time. He was in constant contact with everyone making sure that they all had their phones and their coms in. If Slade was truly going to reenact what happened on the Island then he knew another female would be taken. Slade was going to have to be tricky in order to get to Sara or Laurel.

Felicity felt like she was in another world. Slade popped her shoulder back in and now had a dull pain that went through her arm every time she moved it. She knew she had not been here for long but it was long enough that she bet the team was trying to find her. Too bad they never would find her. The sad thing was even Slade said that they were not far from the club. He wasn't stupid enough to give her the exact location but her brain was trying to figure it out because there were not that many places to hide that weren't that far from the club. She could tell Slade was getting impatient with the way he was walking around. She knew Oliver would have eyes on Laurel and Sara. If she were a gambling woman she would bet that he planned to take Laurel. She was the only one that could be taken without much of a fight. So she thought she would have company very soon.

Slade was putting his plan together. He knew who he wanted to go after. It was the perfect fit for his little scenario. Not to mention if and when he got the woman what he could do in the time it took Oliver to find him. He wasn't going to make it hard but he wasn't going to make it easy for them either. Of course he would bring his little team with him. Wait until Oliver found the nasty surprise waiting for him at the end. Slade had to go out. He needed to collect himself a woman.

Felicity heard murmurs through the door and knew it was about time that Slade was going to take action. When the door opened and Slade came in what he said was, "Felicity, we are going to make a call and you are not going to say a word while we have this little chat with Oliver. "

She knew it was pointless to argue. She had already accepted her fate. If he grabbed Sara, she would put up a fight but Oliver would choose her because she just got her family back, she could not lose them again and not to mention that the Lance family already lost her once. If Slade grabbed Laurel it would be the same thing in the end only if Oliver tried to save Felicity, Sara would lose him too. He would not be able to make the choice. If Laurel died, Sara would never forgive Oliver and the Lance family would kill him if they ever found out. If he grabbed Thea, well Roy would have a hay day and Slade would not be kind about it, but Oliver would choose his own sister over her because well it is his sister. Felicity figured if she had a chance to get out of this it would be if Slade collected Moira.

"Felicity, you are going to hack your way into the computer systems again and let me have a conversation with my dear friend Oliver."

"No I am not, I am done playing the puppet. Just kill me and get this over with. I have figured out the answer that you so desperately want Oliver to make. '

"Felicity, you do not want me to harm you again do you?"

"No I don't. I don't really like pain, but if it means saving Oliver from making a choice of who lives or who dies then yes, bring on the pain."

Slade grew angry. He backhanded her and she flew to the floor in a heap. Her jaw felt like a train hit it. She coughed and blood came out of her mouth along with one of her teeth. She mildly thought that if she got out of this Oliver was paying for a dentist. Such a thought to have at this time. Slade picked her up and at the same time dislocated her other shoulder. She screamed, her body was not used to this torment. Slade thought of something else. If Oliver couldn't see what he was doing to her he could very well hear it. While he still had Felicity in his hand he grabbed her phone out of his pocket and dialed Oliver.

Oliver, who was waiting on word to see what was going to happen next was startled to find that his phone was ringing and it was Felicity's number. He automatically knew that it was Slade and was reluctant to answer but did anyway. "Hello." Oliver could hear whimpering in the background.

"Oliver, since your little friend her was so kind to refuse to hack the computers again so we could talk, she is having a hard time. I thought we could use this phone conversation as a lesson to both of you."

The next thing Oliver knew was the way Felicity screamed when hurt.

Slade put the phone on speaker and went back to dealing with Felicity. He punched her in the right side and she screamed when her ribs broke. She could barely breathe. Slade picked her back up and she let out a soft cry because of her ribs. While Slade held onto her arm he smacked her face again leaving a cut on her lip from the ring he wore. "Are you going to get on the computer and let me talk face to face with the man at the end of the phone?"

"No." The next thing Felicity knew she was across the room. She didn't make a sound that time because she couldn't breathe with the way she hit the wall. Her vision was starting to blur because her head hit the wall. Slade picked her back up and sat her down in a chair. She was so beaten she didn't even try to move.

"Oliver, be a gentleman and tell the lady to connect me to you."

Oliver who was listening on the other end with Digg, Sara, and Roy, was grinding his teeth when he spoke to Felicity. "Felicity, it is not worth it, just connect him to the computers." After a few seconds all she did was stretch out her hands and Slade disconnected the call. A few minutes later the computers in the foundry came to life with Slade's face staring at them.

"AH, now this is better. It is interesting to watch your face Oliver, and I see you have your little team there with you. Would you like to say Hi to Felicity?" With that Slade backed up and shoved Felicity's chair into the camera frame. Sara sucked in a breath and Digg swore beneath his breath. Oliver and Roy stood there not saying a word but getting lock jaw from grinding their teeth. Felicity's eyes was swollen and bruised on the side with her lip cut. Both her shoulders were drooped like she couldn't hold the weight and there was more blood on her face then Oliver ever wanted to see her lose. She was trying to lean back but he saw her wince and knew that some of her ribs were broken.

Slade came back into focus. "My dear friend, tonight is the night I will take my second prize and there is nothing you can do to stop it. " With that Slade hit the computers and he was gone. Felicity knew that she wouldn't last another round so when he picked her up and put her back in the room he was keeping her, all she did was curl into a ball and kept telling herself she wasn't weak. She wasn't this damsel in distress that needed saving. But her brain was telling her that she might not last the night. She was too broken to care how she fell asleep she just knew that she was out cold in the most uncomfortable position with broken bones.

Oliver who hadn't said a word while Felicity was getting beat could only stand there and remember what she looked like. He didn't realize how deep his feelings ran for his IT girl Friday but he couldn't deny it anymore. He loved her. He looked at Sara and finally understood why being with her was easy. He didn't love her. He loved Felicity. And because he was so blind by that fact, he was going to lose her before he ever got a chance to tell her. She would not be able to stand much more if she wasn't bleeding internally already.

Sara looked at Oliver and knew that this was killing him. OH, she knew that Oliver didn't love her but he knew that he would try to save whoever Slade took without killing anyone but Slade. Sara knew that if it came down to her, or Laurel, or Thea, Oliver would save all of them but she didn't think he was going to be able to get out of this one. She also thinks that Oliver just realized how much he actually cares for his IT girl. Felicity was more than just a friend. She was the one that made Ollie smile and got in his face when he was being all GRRRR. She was the one that holds the group together, and keeps them in constant contact with her computers and failsafe's.

"Oliver?" Digg was talking to him.

"What?"

"She is still alive, that means we can save her."

"Digg, if she is not bleeding internally she has a chance, but you saw how she looked. "

"We will get her back, one way or another." The sad part is everyone knew what the other meant. Oliver refused to think about that. He had to make sure Slade did not get his hands on anyone else. He had to find Felicity before that happened. He just didn't know where to start. Felicity was the one with the computers, he didn't know half of the things she did and neither did the others.

"Digg and Sara, go check on Laurel, make sure she is safe. Roy I know Thea is upstairs but go make sure that he can't get to her either. "

What no one expected was how Slade got to them. Those in the club and underneath would wake up later not knowing what happened. The same at Laurel's apartment. So who is missing?


	3. Chapter 3

While I was writing this chapter I was listening to "Jar of hearts" and thought it fit is some weird way. I haven't gotten any reviews so I do not know if I am even writing for anyone so I hope whoever is reading this that they are enjoying it. I just needed to get it out of my head.

Felicity was chained in the middle of a room with no walls and no windows. Her arms hung above her. If she had the energy to stand it wouldn't be so bad but she just didn't have any fight left with everything that was being done. She had broken bones, she was half breathing because of her broken ribs, and knew whoever Slade brought back that she would not be chosen. She would rather make the choice to die then let someone or even Oliver die for her. She finally reached that place where she was blocking out the pain of knowing whoever was chosen, she would not be the one saved. She went to that comfortable numb spot and stayed there. She figured if she was going to face her death she might as well do it with her head held high and with the last strength of everything she ever possessed. She can honestly say she went down with a fight. She may not be a hero but she would be herself when it did happen. That is when she heard a noise. Slade was back. He opened her door and walked in with someone over his shoulder. Whoever it was, they were knocked out completely. Slade positioned himself in a way that Felicity couldn't see who it was until he stepped away from chaining them like she was and when he did her heart sank. She knew she was not going to live. Oliver would never choose her over the one next to her. She went back to her numb place, it is where the cold comfort of knowing she was dead in the end of this. She didn't feel anything, which is probably not a good thing but at least she was able to accept her fate now. She bet Oliver was going crazy trying to find her new companion. The poor girl has been through so much. Felicity couldn't do much for her when she started to regain consciousness, except to say, "Thea, it will be ok."

Oliver and the others woke up trying to figure out what happened. He looked around at where he was laying and realized when her suddenly became tired and dropped to the floor. Oliver looked at the time and saw that he had been asleep for nearly 2 hours. He scrambled up the stairs to the club and noticed Roy was still out cold. He ran to him and shook him awake. Roy looked at him like "WTF" and Roy swiveled his head to see Thea only to notice she was the one that was taken. "Oliver, he took your sister. "

"I can see that Roy." Oliver pulled his phone out and called Digg. Digg and Sara went to check on Laurel\

"Elllo." Digg answered with a bit of a slur.

"Digg, wake up! Slade took Thea. You and Sara need to get back to the foundry right now."

"OH, ok, be there in like 15."

Roy was finally up and walking. "We need to find them."

Oliver clenched his jaw and looked at Roy. It didn't matter how protected he made people they were always going to end up hurt. He knew he was going to have to make a choice and the obvious one was his sister because if he didn't choose her he was not only the worst brother and son in the world, he would lose Roy to the mirakuru. He didn't plan on having to make a choice because he was going to save them both. He just didn't know how. He stood back up and walked back down to the basement. He didn't have long to wait before Roy followed him and about 5 minutes later John and Sara were there.

"Oliver, I am so sorry that it was Thea that was taken." Sara said.

"Yeah man, this is not what I thought was going to happen. How did he get the drug into both places without being noticed?"

"I do not have a clue Diggle. But it was an executed plan. He always did say that everyone could be gotten to, but why not just kill you guys. I know he wants to make me suffer?"

"I don't know Ollie, but we will find them." Sara was looking at him. Just then the monitors beeped and Slade's face showed up on the screen.

"Hello kid. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Where are you, so I can put another arrow through your eye?"

"Such determination. Don't worry after I have a little powwow with the girls I will send you coordinated for where I am. But before I go to my little private party, I thought you might like a look at your lovely ladies." With that Slade stepped aside and mived the camera to where both felicity and Thea were chained from the ceiling. Thea looked fine for now, but it was the look in Felicity's eyes that killed Oliver. It almost knocked him to his feet and he stopped breathing. Felicity eyes looked dead. She looked into the camera and Oliver knew that she knew she wasn't coming home. He would save them both, he had to. After another 10 seconds Slade moved the camera back around and said," The coordinates will come to you in 12 hours Oliver. Hopefully you have made your choice by then." The camera cut out then and the screens in the foundry went back to running what they normally did.

Oliver's head swung to Digg's and Digg knew what was going to happen. He knew Oliver would try to save them both but the one that would cost the most would not be Thea, It would be Felicity. He would not choose Felicity over his sister and it was going to kill him. Digg new this because Oliver for all his protection nonsense was in love with Felicity and didn't think he was worthy of her and now he was going to lose her and there was nothing no one in this room could do about it.

"Did you see the look in Felicity's eyes?" Oliver asked them. Sara knew Oliver didn't love her. His face was full of pain because he knew he was going to lose one of the people he loved tonight.

Sara who knew that Oliver would never say it out loud, did it for him. "Oliver you love Felicity." Roy, Digg, and Oliver's head all snapped to Sara when she said it. "I know you do. You know that being with me was because we share the same darkness and you wanted to protect her. I know this, you know this and anyone looking at your face right now, knows this."

"Sara…."

"You don't have to say anything Oliver, I know that look. I had that look once bestowed on me and it was wonderful, but you don't look at me like that. You look at Felicity like that. If and when we get her back along with Thea, you are going to have a second chance. You do not want to mess that up Ollie."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone.'

"I know Ollie, and honestly I am not hurt. I think that is solid proof that we were just using each other."

Oliver just hung his head. He didn't know how he was going to get them back.

Felicity was just sitting there when Thea started talking to her. "I know you. I have seen you around the Club with Ollie."

"Yes you have."

"What is going on?"

"How much did your brother tell you about the island?"

"He told me nothing about the island."

"Have you ever been rescued by the Arrow?"

"I might have been, not really sure."

"What do you know about Slade Wilson?"

"He is a friend of my mother's. He came to the house and we talked paintings. He donated a lot of money to my mom's campaign."

"So you do not know why you were taken or what he intends to do with you?"

"Not in the slightest. Why do I get the feeling you know a lot more about what is going on and something tells me I am not going to be happy about it?"

"Thea, before this is done you are going to hate me, Oliver, the Arrow, Slade Wilson, Roy and everyone else you know."

"How do you even know them, or about me?"

"Let's just save all the questions. I will tell you why you are here Miss Queen." Slade's voice came through. "I was on the island with your brother. While I was there with him, he saved my life, he shot me with something experimental, he killed me, and he killed the person I love." Felicity was watching Thea. Her eyes grew wide and started getting shiny. "When I found out that he was responsible for killing Shado, I made him a promise that I would make him pay for it. That is why you are here."

"Then why is she here?" Thea asked with tears running down her face.

"Ah, well that is another tale to tell. Oliver is the Arrow." Felicity heard Thea gasp. "Miss Smoak here has known since Oliver started being the Arrow, who and what he was. She does the research and hacking for Oliver's little team." Thea turned to look at Felicity. She still didn't get it. "Felicity here is Oliver's heart. He is the one he has chosen to love."

"Thea…" Felicity made the woman look at her. "I don't know why he would say that. Oliver and I are just friends."

"Just friends…" Slade left out a bark of laughter. "He loves you, he just never told you."

"How do you even know that?" Felicity shouted at him. "He is with Sara. He has been with Sara since she returned to town. He never loved me as I did him."

"So you finally admit it?"

"Who cares at this point? We all know that I am going to be the one to die tonight. He is not going to choose me over his sister. I wouldn't let him make that choice. I know I am going to die and there is not a damn thing I can do about it but except it gracefully. The reality of everything that you are making him do will kill him with guilt but it won't be his choice, it will be mine. I am the one dying to night and she gets to go home. You might as well do it now and be done with it." Thea was watching this woman who loves Oliver say she was going to die tonight because Oliver would choose her over Felicity. This woman she barely knows just offered herself up on a platter to save her life and she didn't even know her, but she could understand why Oliver fell in love with her.

"No the point of this little drama is that Oliver is here to witness this. He will see your eyes when I put one of you down. The choice you see is his. He has to make it like he did with Shado and Sara all those years ago."

So what do you think so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews. This was a hard chapter to write and some of you might yell at me but this story is not finished. Remember that this is where my head went with these characters and I have a plan for them. **

The twelve hour mark was approaching an end and everyone at the foundry knew that this is what they were waiting for. Oliver spent the last 11 hours trying to come up with a solution. Sara left about three hours into it and was now walking back through the door. Oliver was the only one who didn't leave. Roy went upstairs for a while because he wanted to be alone but not that far away. Digg left to get food, saying that we would be no use if we didn't take care of ourselves. Oliver fell asleep for about an hour and was plagued by images of Felicity broken, bleeding, and dying, so he didn't try to go back to sleep. Instead he sat down to make arrows. He didn't want to expand energy trying to work out. The problem being that no matter what he did he could not get away from his thoughts. The internal battle that he was waging was really bad. He knew he was going to kill Slade tonight, he just didn't know if everyone was going to make it. He would rather go in there alone then have anyone else fall to the mercy of Slade but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Even if he tried to leave by himself they would follow his tracker and he really didn't feel like digging it out and crushing it just to put another one in. He looked at the clock, one hour to go. His heart sunk because he didn't have a plan, he didn't know what he was going to find there. He was walking in blindly and without a plan.

Felicity and Thea we still there and Thea didn't know what to think. She spent the last how many hours listening to Felicity tell her that she knows everything about her family and even stuff that Thea didn't know. Felicity started with what Oliver told her about the Island. Then went in to tell her about how Oliver brought her into being the hood and making her his personal assistant in order for them to continue to get the company back on its feet and mask the Arrow ask he did what he did. She even told her the roles of Sara and Roy. Her boyfriend Roy was a part of something she couldn't wrap around her brain and her brother knew. Felicity was right, she was pissed. She was also now making things fit with the events that has happened in the past and realized that they all save lives. The biggest thing she was pissed about is that everyone was lying to her. She understood why, she was just sick of all the lies. She was proud of her brother and wished he had shared with her what he was doing. When she got out of this she was going to sit down with everyone – everyone including Felicity because this woman was not going to die, and they were all going to talk. She didn't know how much time had passed but the deadline had to be over soon, shouldn't it?

Felicity was off in her numb state again. Oliver was going to be pissed that she told Thea everything but it's better for her to know why she was here than to not know. Plus, when she died tonight she wouldn't have to see Oliver's GRRR face when he went off on her for telling his secret again. Even though she wasn't the one who told that one. Felicity's breathing was more labored now, she thinks one of her lungs was punctured but couldn't be sure because wouldn't she be dead already? It could be internal bleeding and if her calculations were correct, which they usually were, she had been bleeding for almost a day internally. She would only be alive a couple more hours anyway unless she got medical attention. She wondered briefly if the 12 hours were almost up, because if they weren't then Oliver would get here too late anyway. She tried to take a deep breath and all but passed out from the pain. He body was only upright because of the chains. Slade left after his little speech and hasn't been back, so she didn't know what was going on there. As if summoning the devil by thinking, the door swung open and her and Thea blinked rapidly at the little light that came through the door. Slade flipped a switch on the wall and emergency lights running atop the room came on.

"30 minutes ladies." Slade walked over to Felicity. "You know you have the heart and soul of a warrior? If he chooses to save Thea, I will give you a warrior's death. You will see it coming and it will be quick."

"Something to look forward to then." Felicity said with barely audible sarcasm.

"Still defiant til the end. You are much like Shado. That is why you will die with Honor if that is his choice."

"Honor. What honor? I haven't done anything to merit an honorable death. I am not a hero. "

"Ah, but you are. You helped him save all those lives. You might not have been on the front lines but you gave him the information he needed in order to save those for the city. You were by his side. You were the silent hero in the story that most people understand why they help. The ordinary person that could help with what she had to give. That makes you a bigger hero than the Arrow. "

Felicity never thought of it like that. She just helped. She still didn't think she was the hero but what Slade said made her come out of the darkness and being numb and had her with glossy eyes. "I am human, nothing special, nothing that she isn't, just human."

"But you would give your life freely for another. Without having a connection to them in the least. That means your heart is pure and giving. Sacrifice is the biggest gesture of heroism that is out there."

Felicity didn't want to hear anymore, she wanted to go back to being numb because it was too painful to feel everything her body went through. She slipped back there and thought about what he said.

"Show time."

Slade walked to the computers and called up the foundry. She watched the screens with mild curiosity to see what he was going to say.

Oliver and the others were gathered around Felicity's computers. He couldn't think of them any other way. That was her world. The world she used to help him in the fight to save his city. The fight he pulled her into and said he would protect her. What a failure. The screens blanked and Slade's face came into view. "Hello kid."

"Are they alive?" Oliver bit out

"They are my friend. We will see you soon. The coordinates should be showing across your screen. See you soon." With that the screens stayed open for another 20 seconds with the coordinates and then they went black.

Oliver typed in the coordinates and realized they were only three blocks away. Jesus he could have found them before this. He was mentally kicking himself for his stupidity. He got up and moved to his suit. This was going to end with Slade being dead and everyone he loved being alive. There was not another option to have out there.

"What is the plan Oliver?" Digg said.

"We go get them and bring them home. I will take on Slade with Roy, you two will free my sister and Felicity, and then I will kill him."

"We have to get them back."

"That is the only option."

Twenty minutes later, the rest of the team was ready to walk through the doors. Oliver went in first and followed the lighted path to a room with nothing but a door. He opened the door and crept in with the team spreading out behind him. Canary with her staff, Digg with his gun, and Roy with the mirikuru. Oliver took stock of what was in front of him. Felicity was barely hanging on as it being held up by the chains alone and Thea with not a mark on her. Oliver clenched his teeth. He was going to kill him, there was no way that Slade Wilson was leaving this room with a pulse. "Welcome back to the Island kid." Slade stood with a gun pointed at Thea, and a sword at Felicity. What an odd choice Oliver thought quickly. "So have you made your decision?"

"I didn't make the choice on the island Slade. Ivo was going to shoot Sara and I jumped in before he could so he would shoot me. I didn't make the choice Ivo did."

"She still died because of you. Now someone else will die because of you. Make your choice."

"No."

"Then the choice was made for you." Without giving it a second though Slade thrust the sword through Felicity's chest. Before anyone could act Felicity said one last thing. "E' fatto. Mi sento in pace con la mia anima. Questa è stata la mia scelta."

"A warrior deserves no less." Slade said

Ok guys, bear with me. Felicity is not dead yet. Slade did not pierce her heart. She still has a pulse.

E' fatto. Mi sento in pace con la mia anima. Questa è stata la mia scelta. = It is done. I am at peace with my soul. This was my choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys. I know the last chapter made some of you mad but there is a reason why I did it. You just have to wait and see where I take Felicity on this journey. Not to mention that the others are sure she is not coming back. I have to make it seem like she can't. And see I updated quickly so you would know what happens. Stick with it and you will be happy. **

Slade pulled the sword out and faced the group. Oliver's face was what he was looking for. He didn't care about the others. Digg was leaning on the wall. The canary was on her knees and Roy had tears in his eyes. Slade removed a key from his pocket and unlocked Thea's chains. She immediately ran to Roy and Roy pushed her through the door. He wanted her out of the way before things hit the fan. It was going to be open season on one Slade Wilson. Slade moved to Felicity and unlocked her chains and gently laid her down on the concrete. Oliver said through clenched teeth, "Do not touch her. "

"It is done kid. You wouldn't make the choice and she did it for you. She chose because she knew you couldn't. The result though is one I gladly take."

"You are going to die. Digg get Felicity and take her out of here"

Digg who was dealing with his own struggle of knowing that Felicity was dead tried to move toward her but couldn't. "I got her Digg." Sara said. She walked to where Felicity was and knelt down beside her. Unshed tears swimming in her eyes. She picked Felicity up and didn't realize how slight the woman was. She always thought that she was bigger than this. She walked out of the room with Felicity in her arms and kept walking. When she was outside she placed a call.

Oliver who waited until his grief took hold of him waited until Felicity was out of the room and let his anger fly. He loaded is bow and unleashed three arrows before he could think about it. Only one managed to hit their mark as Slade went on the defense. Roy was finally able to unleash the power that was within him. He charged Slade and started punching him. Digg drew his gun and fired a couple of rounds before Roy got to Slade. Slade was fighting back with Roy and managed to rip the arrow out of his chest before he threw a punch that put the kid in the wall. Oliver slipped a venom filled arrow onto his bow and shot it at Slade. It hit right next to his collar bone and injected the venom. Slade finally started to slow. Roy was back up with a vengeance and ripped the now empty dart out of Slade and punched him. Slade fell to the floor barely breathing. Roy picked up the sword and walked back to Slade, but before he could take the killing blow, Oliver's voice rang out, "Roy don't." Oliver was going to do this. "I will do it." Oliver walked to Roy and grabbed the sword out of his hand. "You will not come back this time." With that said Oliver swung at the cement effectively slicing Slade's head off. He tossed the sword down and left the room. He couldn't feel anything. He lost the love of his life. Darkness was wrapping around him and all he wanted to do was hold her before he said goodbye and the darkness took him under.

Thea watched as Oliver walked to Felicity. He picked her up and cradled her and cried. She never saw Oliver cry and it was breaking her heart. Roy came up behind her and let her cry on him. She cried for what she went through, for a woman who gave her life for her, for Oliver losing the one person he chose to love. Roy was doing his own shedding of tears. Thea was safe but the heart and soul of the team was gone and he didn't know what to say or do in this kind of situation.

Sara watched Oliver with the woman he loved and knew he never felt that way about her or Laurel for that matter. But time was coming quickly and she needed to get Oliver to give up Felicity. It was a long shot for what she did but she hoped it worked. "Digg, you need to get Olive to give up Felicity. We need to get out of the open and back to the foundry."

Digg who was breaking inside nodded his head and walked towards Oliver when he heard what he was saying to her. "I am soo sorry I failed you. I said I would protect you and I didn't. I love you. I have loved you for a while now. The voice of reason, the one who tells me exactly what I need when I need it. The one who loved me and I didn't want to hurt you. Now you will never know how I felt. I can't be the man I should be without you, you were the better person, telling me to find another way, you were the one who saw the real me. The real me that fell in love with a babbling tech girl who finally brought light into my life. I need you in my life and now you are gone. I will always love you. Goodbye. "

Digg didn't have to ask Oliver to let go of Felicity because he did it himself. He steered Oliver toward the car they came in. He looked back to see that one of them was not going to fit. He looked at Sara and she nodded. She would stay with Felicity and make sure she was taken care of. Digg got them all in the car and drove towards the club.

Sara who waited til they were out of sight went to Felicity and checked her pulse again. They had to do this quickly before she actually did die. The phone call she made was to an old friend from her days as an assassin. They should be here any second. Just as she thought it a car pulled up.

"Long time Canary. Is this the favor you wish to call in?"

"It is. Then we are even. Her life for the one I saved."

"It shall be done." The man took Felicity and put her in the car. "She will be alive when you see her again. Our debt is fulfilled." Sara watched him drive off with Felicity and prayed that things would be alright. Now she had to explain what she did with her. They couldn't know where she went for their safety. How was she going to tell Oliver that she placed Felicity with someone that could bring her back? With those thoughts she started for the foundry.

Digg got the others to the club. They moved in quiet steps and tears. Roy wasted no time in going behind the bar and getting a bottle of Jack Daniels and five glasses given that Sara should be right behind them. Digg walked Oliver to the bar and placed him on a Stool. He removed the Hood and saw Oliver's face without it for the first time. He looked worse than broken. Roy poured the dark liquid and passed it to the others.

Oliver moved mechanically. He picked up the drink but didn't feel the burn. He didn't feel anything anymore. The darkness was creeping around the edges. "Ollie?" He turned and looked at his sister. He was glad she was alive. He loved her but he couldn't feel it. He wanted to explain but he lost his voice. Thea, came up and gave him a hug. "You should have heard her. She loved you. The message that Slade wanted me to give you when this was over is: there is a message on the computer for you when you return."

Oliver put the words together but didn't understand. Why would there be a message on the computer for him? "Ollie, did you hear what I said? It is something you need to watch." Eyes were on Oliver and as he finally understood what she was saying he was on his feet and walking to the basement. He punched in the code and went to her computers. There it was a message from Slade. He clicked on play and watched as Felicity talked to Slade and Thea in those last hours. He heard everything. It was a very long video and he sat there and watched it with the rest of them. Sara came in about ten minutes into the video and sat down to watch as well. Felicity was telling Slade in her angry voice that she loved him but it didn't matter because the choice was hers to die. The video moved to Slade talking to them and telling Thea who he was. It ran in succession Slade said "Show time." No one moved. They all had tears in their eyes, even Thea who lived through all those moments still couldn't believe that a virtual stranger gave her life for hers.

Digg was the first to say anything. "I am so damn proud of that girl. She stayed strong even at the last second." Roy was ready to punch something. Oliver was numb. He didn't know she possessed that kind of strength. She could have been stuck on an island and lived with the strength she possessed. He could not let her die in vain. He would make sure she was remembered, then it occurred to him that Sara was the one that took care of her. He turned and looked at her. She was avoiding eye contact with everyone while stripping out of her canary outfit.

"Sara, what did you do with Felicity?"

Sara knew that she was going to have to come clean with the group. She just didn't want to get their hopes up. "I called someone to come take her."

"Someone? Who someone?"

"A person who owed me a debt."

"What do you mean?" Digg spoke up.

She took a deep breath. "While I was doing jobs for the League, I ran across some people. Some mystical people. I saved one of their own and they owed me a debt. It was when I was finally looking at who I was becoming. I saved their own and they said they would repay me one day. That day was today."

Oliver who didn't understand said, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean Ollie, is that they have powers of bringing back the dead. I do not want to get your hopes up because it might have been too long but I gave the Felicity for them to bring back. They will contact me if and when they know."

Digg who was curious to find out how, "Who are they?"

"I don't know what name they call themselves. They are secret, more secret than the league and that is all I know."

Oliver was dumbfounded. He didn't want to hope but could Felicity come back? He started taking off his leather and was still thinking and getting angrier. "You gave her to strangers. You had no right! You should have told me when we were still there."

"Ollie, I did this as a long shot, her pulse finally died outside when I laid her down. This was the only thing to do."

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell you that. But Ollie, you have to understand, these people will bring her back but she is going to be different."

"What do you mean different?"

"I do not know exactly but she will be Felicity but she will be more than just that." She said, "Besides I think we have bigger issues right now." She looked at Thea. Oliver turned his head and realized that everything that went down Thea now knew everything.

"Thea…."

"Oliver, you don't have to explain anything. As you saw Felicity filled me in on everything. She was right. I am pissed at all of you for lying to me. Can the lies stop now?"

"Thea, I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you. You still managed to get in the crossfire and it had nothing to do with me being the Arrow and everything to do with being my sister."

"Ollie, that is not the point. If you would have just told me, I would have been there for you. I am proud of you beyond all the anger that I carry. I didn't know that woman and she died for me. Do you know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel like I can't breathe. She loved you and you loved her and you didn't even tell her. She didn't know. She still said in the end that you didn't love her. That kills me because I see you now and know that you do and I understand why you love her. She was a strong woman from what I can tell and she helped you with all this." Thea waved her hands in different directions. " I will not let you fall into the darkness that she said you might. She said I had to make sure that you would not die with her. That I was supposed to make sure you didn't fail and that you didn't fail her because you gave her something to look forward to. Saving people was a great deal that she got to be a part of and she wanted you to go on. Now you will pick the pieces back up and do exactly that, with me and everyone in here. "

Oliver didn't want to hear anything of what she just said because he knew it was all true. He wanted to hug the darkness and stay there. He looked at everyone and knew he couldn't. He had to have a little faith that she would come back. "Thea, I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Oliver, be better for her." Thea turned and looked at Roy, "And you and me are going to have a long chat about what I know now."

Roy who didn't doubt it just shook his head. Digg was still wondering how Felicity would be if she came back. But he guessed that they just got a new member to the team. "Welcome to Team Thea. For what it is worth."

"It is worth a lot in my book. But I am done for the night. My head hurts, I need a shower, and I need sleep. That should go for all of you."

Oliver, Thea, and Roy made it to the cars to drive to the mansion. Digg headed home to Layla. Sara went to Laurel's. They could figure it out when they got some rest. It had been a long couple of days.

Across the world tucked into a place that didn't exist Felicity opened her eyes and took a breath of fresh air.

* * *

**Okay, see she is still alive.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay peeps, here is what happened to Felicity. Hope you enjoy it. Please keep leaving reviews as they let me know how you feel about where the story is going. I probably won't update for a couple of days being that I have homework to do. Becoming a doctor has its draw backs. Thank you for all the reviews that you have posted. **

* * *

Felicity opened her eyes and took a breath of fresh air. This isn't right she thought. I am not supposed to be able to breathe. I died. Wherever she was she was comfortable. The temperature was just right. That was odd. She started to get up and found that she was not only not dead but she was perfectly fine. She touched her lip where Slade cut her with his ring and then looked at her wrists. She remembers the cutting edge of the metal cuffs around her wrists but there is not a single mark. She moved the shoulder of her shirt to see if the scar from the bullet wound was still there and sighed in relief that it was. She looked around to see if she knew where she was and she didn't recognize anything. She stood up and walked to the door. Where the hell was she? Before she got to the door she saw herself in the mirror. That can't be me! My eyes are not…that is not even an eye color. How do I have silver eyes?

She walked to the door and opened it and walked into a hallway that was short and opened into a very massive sitting area. There was a lone man sitting on something that looked like a funky chair. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where I am?"

The man looked at Felicity and smiled. "Felicity, I am glad to see you are up and about. My name is Caleb and you were brought here at the request of a favor. I can't tell you what this place is called but I can tell you that it is not where you think. Think of this place as a weigh station before we send you back to where you belong."

"Caleb, what is this place?"

"Felicity, you died. This is where you were brought in order to heal, well after we fixed you and brought you back to life."

"You are really vague on the answers."

"It is our way. You took a lot longer to heal then we expected but the damage that you had was almost irreparable. You were dead a little longer that we were used to. For that we are sorry. "

"How long have I been here?" Felicity was not sure this was a reality.

"In the mythical world you have been here a mere few days, however in the real world it has been a bit longer."

"How long have I been gone from my world?"

"According to the Calendar, you have been here for 3 months. In that time your body has also unlocked your full potential. When we give you back to your world you will have to be careful with what you can do. Your friends will help you learn to control the power you contain, but must not show anyone else. The canary, the Arrow, your team, can be the only ones who know what you can do. Do you understand?"

"Um…no. I do not understand. What are you talking about?"

"Felicity you are a higher being now. You are a little more than human, you will live human years, can even have a human family, but you are not human. Do you remember how you were good with tech?"

"Yes, I was a freakin genius at the technical stuff why?"

"Well instead of using computers to do the work you do, all you have to do is focus on the electrical currents of the atmosphere to get the information you seek. Here is my phone, try it."

Felicity who now thought Caleb was crazy took the phone her handed her and looked at it. She didn't know what was supposed to happen but for a minute nothing did and then she saw other things. She could leaf through his messages and listen to voice messages and she didn't even move her fingers. "Oh, my god."

"This is your gift. This was bestowed on you by the powers that be because you sacrificed yourself and save two souls."

"Two? I only saved one person."

"No you didn't, you saved two. Thea was the one you gave your life for but you saved the man who put you in that position. You brought light to his life when he thought there was only darkness. You saved Oliver and he doesn't know it."

"Are you seriously telling me he loved me all along?"

"Felicity all you have to do to know that Oliver loves you is to look in his eyes"

"When can I go home?"

"All we have to do is make a call"

Sara was pacing around the foundry. It shouldn't take this long to hear back from them. She was dead or she wasn't. Oliver asked her daily if she had heard anything and she can't bear to tell him for another day that she didn't get that call. She was expecting him within the next hour. Right now he was at Queen Consolidated and he would be getting off work. She didn't want to see that look of disappointment in his eyes again. Three months and not a word. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed her phone ringing, thinking is was one of the team she answered without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Canary, she is alive and will be waiting for you in front of Verdant in 2 hours."

"She's alive?" Sara said on an exhaled breath.

"She is very much alive and ready to come home. She just woke up this morning and knows of her abilities. You will help her get reacquainted with everything and help her with this."

"Anything to have her home."

"Good then she will see you soon."

Sara leaned back against the table and held her phone to her chest. Tears were starting to run down her cheeks. Felicity was alive and coming home. That is how Digg found her a few minutes later, Thinking something was wrong he ran to her and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Digg, I could not be happier in this moment."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I got the best and most wonderful news in the universe. But you will have oto wait. Two hours Digg, and everything will be explained."

"I am not sure I like this."

Sara could tell him but she wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. "Digg, you have to call everyone to the foundry. This is news to share with everyone. Don't call Oliver though he will be here is a like a half an hour anyway."

Digg shook his head and started calling Thea. Roy was with her so he didn't have to call him. He relayed the message and made sure they didn't call Oliver before they came.

Oliver walked through the foundry a little later than he planned. He was about 40 minutes late because of that board meeting. What greeted him though when he went into the foundry was a pleasing sight. Everyone was standing there waiting for him. "I know I am later than I should be but it is great to see you guys. Do we have anything on the agenda for tonight?"

Sara who normally would say something just motioned for everyone to follow her. Oliver looked at her and wanted to ask her again if there was any news but just followed her up to the club. She walked through the door and they were in front of the Club. Everyone was staring at her in confusion. "Just wait for it." She told everyone. Ten minutes later a car swung in front of the club. A man got out of the car and walked to Sara.

"The debt id complete Canary."

"Thank you." Caleb walked back to the car and opened the door. A woman with straight pure white hair and silver eyes stepped out and walked to Sara.

"Thank you. " Sara couldn't hold it back any longer, she hugged the woman and turned to see everyone. They were all in different stages of shock.

"Welcome home Felicity." Sara said.

The first one to break ranks was Thea. She walked right up to Felicity and hugged her. She didn't even care that she looked different. Roy was next in the line and picked her up and spun her around just to make sure she was real. Digg had tears in his eyes when it came to his turn. Oliver was the only one who didn't move. He wasn't sure she was real. Could his wish have come true? Could she be alive and in front of him? When she was done hugging John she turned to Oliver. Everyone was waiting on baited breath to see what he would do, even Felicity. What he did was unexpected by her but not everyone else. He stepped to her and put both hands on her face and kissed her. He could breathe again, she was alive and here and he was kissing her. He pulled back to look in her eyes and noticed that they were no longer her usual, they were silver. Her glasses were also gone. "Your home."

* * *

**So what do you think about where Felicity went? Do you think it was too cheesy? Let me know your thoughts please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the reviews again. Like I said, she needed to go this route and they needed to go the other. I intended to make this my last chapter unless you want me to continue. I like hearing your opinions. So give me the thoughts that you have. **

* * *

Felicity was shocked. She didn't think he would do that in front of everyone. She ducked and blushed. She turned around and walked to Caleb. "Thank you for everything. I remember what you told me. "

"It was a pleasure to know you Felicity. Now make us proud." Caleb turned and got back in the car. Felicity turned around and noticed different expressions on everyone's face.

"What?'

"Is the hair and eye thing permanent?" Thea asked. Which broke the tension in the air. Felicity laughed and said, "Yeah, it will take some getting used to. I haven't fully got used to it myself since I woke up."

"Where were you?" John asked.

"Can we go inside before someone hears or sees me like this? I know we all have to get used to this but I am kind of a freak in the open." Oliver was the first to move towards the door. He wanted to know everything. He wanted her. He didn't care that she looked different. Felicity was home where she belonged, questions could wait three minutes to get into safety. They all followed Oliver into the foundry. Felicity saw the foundry and new that she was home. There was no place like it. They moved to the sitting area and took seats. Felicity was placed by Oliver on the couch. Oliver didn't want to lose sight of her ever again. Hell, he wanted her with him permanently but knew that wasn't going to happen as fast as he wanted. They wanted to ask questions.

"Ok, so first question to answer, yes, the hair and eyes color are permanent. I am going to need sunglasses to go out in public and work, which is if I still have a job?" Felicity looked to Oliver, "Do I still have a job? I know I was gone for quite a while."

Oliver was happy that she wanted to go back to work. "Yes, you still have a job. I didn't replace you."

"Ok. Good. As for where I was I cannot tell you because even I do not know that answer. It was not on this plane of existence. There it was only a couple of days, here it was 3 months."

Thea was wondering if she had any place to ask questions, but it seemed like everyone just wanted to look at her and make sure she was really sitting here and it was kind of getting awkward. "So did the makeover come with being there or did something else happen?"

Felicity was grateful for Thea. "There are some things that I am going to have to explain. Only you guys are allowed to know this because apparently I am going to be the big dark secret everybody keeps from now on. If what I can do gets out, I will have to vanish. If who I am is compromised, I will have to leave. There are some rules that I will have to live by now that my identity is compromised."

"What does that mean Felicity?" John asked.

"It means that what you witness me doing or something like that can't get out and I have to learn how to use what they gave me as my gift with diligence. It is actually pretty cool when you think about it. From here I have already updated all the computers in the foundry and including upstairs."

"You haven't touched them yet! How can that happen?" Oliver asked looking at everyone. The only two people who didn't look like it phased them was Felicity and Sara.

"Ollie, I told you that she would come back as Felicity but she would be more. This must be the gift that they gave you when they restored your body, am I right?" Sara looked at her.

"Yes, this is my gift. I see the electrical currents of the world. I can follow any source of electricity to anywhere and find its destination. I can hack computers without leaving a footprint or even looking that I was even there. Do you know how key strokes can leave a mark and half of hacking was erasing them as soon as a made them. That is no longer a problem when you don't have to use your hands. Any system in the world I can get to and I can do it from anywhere. I wouldn't even have to leave home to do my job here or at Queen Consolidated. "

"That is pretty cool." Roy piped in.

"Why were you gone so long?" Sara asked. "They usually have you back sooner than this unless there was a problem."

Everyone was looking at her. Seems like they all wanted to know everything and there was a certain number of things that she could talk about and some that she couldn't. At least this was one that she could. "I just woke up this morning, according to Caleb. Apparently I was a little deader than they were used to." She saw everyone's face drop. "He said I was almost irreparable with the damage I sustained. I was bleeding internally for almost 24 hours and the sword through the lung was not a great wound either." She looked at everyone including Oliver and she could see that he was reliving that awful moment along with everyone there. "So it took a little longer to fix me and get me back."

"Is there anything else we need to know right now about how to help you readjust to being back, or are you ok for now?"

"I am good for now, but I am seriously hungry."

"Sleeping for three months will do that to you." John said and they all laughed. He thought it was great. She was back. She looked different but they would adjust. The person he was worried about here was Oliver. He barely said a word to her. Maybe he was waiting for everyone to leave so they could talk privately. He did kiss her in front of everyone so maybe he was thinking about that. Digg would see how this played out. "What is it that you want to eat?"

"At this point it doesn't matter, hot or cold, as long as it's here quick." She made everyone smile and laugh a little. She had to restrain herself from ordering herself through the currents because she knew that they needed something to do to make her feel at home.

Thea who stood up, grabbed Roy's hand and said they had to get ready to open, so they had to take inventory for the night. She knew that Oliver and Felicity needed to talk. Hell they all needed to talk but she wanted to give her brother and Felicity space. "Sara, you working the bar tonight?"

"Yes, I am. I will be up in a minute."

"I am going to order from that Chinese place up the street Felicity. I will be back in a few minutes,"

Now that Thea, Roy, and Digg had left the foundry Sara, Oliver and Felicity were alone. "Sara, I can never thank you for what you did. I am in your debt."

Sara laughed. "Felicity you are not in my debt. You accepted me from the start when I came back. You adapted to everything that changed and didn't complain. If anyone is in debt here it is me to you."

"Well, then I guess we are even. Caleb said that you were the one to talk to about things that pop up that I have questions for and that you were to help me control my power."

"I know. And I will. Today let's just be good that you are back. We can start all of that later."

"Good plan." With that Sara got up and walked up to the club.

Felicity and Oliver were really alone now and she didn't know what to say or do. She was nervous. Nervous because he kissed her. They never had that before. Not that it didn't scramble her brain for more than a minute. She died for his sister and now she was here and there were so many things to say that she didn't know where to start. "Oliver…."

"Felicity you died. I was angry that you made the choice. You have no idea how angry I was at you." He stood up and started to pace. He was loosening his tie and taking off his suit coat. "Every time I saw you on that camera I wanted to kill him because of what he put you through. I wanted to yell at you because you fought back. I was a mess with it. Seeing you like that. Then to see your eyes when you looked into the camera that one time, it was like you gave up on everything. Me included."

"Oliver, there was no choice to make. He was going to hurt Thea, and I, Me, I could not let that happen. I would not make you make the choice that was so blindingly obvious. I was not going to have you feel guilty for something I chose."

"Do you have any idea what that did to me? Damn it Felicity, I finally figured out that I was in love with you and you had given up. It broke something in me to realize that I never told you the truth about how I felt about you. "

"You never told me Oliver. You never said one word to me about it. You had Sara." Oliver winced at that. "For all intent and purpose you were with someone else and I was just your IT girl. I never saw it in the way that you talked to me, I never saw it through the camera, I never saw it in your eyes. How was I supposed to know how your felt when you didn't even give me a sign?"

"I wanted to protect you." Oliver said in a soft voice.

"A lot of good it did me. I died. I died for your sister. A choice I would make again. Even if I knew you felt that way, I would not have let you make the choice Oliver. It was my choice to make and I made it."

"You should have never been put in a position to make that choice."

"So what Oliver? I was. I did. I did what needed to be done. I think it worked out pretty well. I know that I am not the same as before but I am here, now."

"Felicity….I love you. I am in love with you. I want you here more than anything. I want you by my side. I don't want to live in the dark and that is where I was when you were dead and I didn't know if you were coming home." Oliver took a deep breath. "It is never safe with me. Your life will always be in danger and I don't know if I am a good bet, but I want this with me and you. I want to try this and be together."

Felicity was speechless. Oliver finally looked at her and was expecting some kind of answer. "I am in love with you too, Oliver. We can try this. I am not saying it is going to be east because we both know that it won't be. You have got this protect thing going that I am going to get mad about. You are going to be driven crazy with some of the things I do. We are going to have to take this one step at a time."

"I understand. So are you saying that is a yes?" He held his breath while she thought about it.

"Yes, we can try." He let out his breath and walked to her and kissed her again. She felt like home. She was still Felicity. She was just stronger than he ever thought she could be. Not stronger in the sense that she was stronger in physical strength but spirit and mind she was stronger than her ever thought possible. He pulled back when oxygen was needed and laughed. "What are you laughing about?"

"You have a superpower." She smiled at him.

Just then Digg came in carrying bags of food. "Oh my goddess, thank you, I might have started to eat the couch if you would have been any longer."

"No need, let's eat." Digg noticed that they were back. There wasn't tension in the room and it all felt relaxed like before she got taken by Slade. Just the three of them together in the foundry eating a meal like before. Friends.

"So…" Felicity was a little worried about her next question. "Do I still have a home to go to?"

Oliver and Digg looked at each other. Felicity thought that couldn't be good. "About that, we didn't know if you were going to come back so we sold it and put the money in trust. All you stuff is at the mansion in the storage space."

"So I need to find a place to live, cool. " Felicity wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now. She didn't have a home. It could be worse.

Oliver was sorry to breach the subject early but, "Felicity, you can stay at the mansion. Lord knows we have enough room. You can have your own room and we can look for something if you want."

Felicity thought that was a little fast to move in with someone but he did say she could have her own room. "Ok, we will see how it goes, but if you creep in my bedroom late at night, I am not responsible for the consequences." She shot him a sparkly eye.

* * *

**Hmmmm...I wonder what can happen...**


End file.
